EL TRAMPOLÍN primera parte
by Hegoi
Summary: algo q ocurrió después de q Harry, Hermione y demás gente dejará Hogwarts. Una historia de suspense. Algo se mueve en Hogwarts, por sus pasillos y alrededores. Pero no sólo en Hogwarts... espero q os guste!!!
1. EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍ...

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA  
  
Su padre era abogado y su madre maestra de historia, así pues era difícil pensar que algún día, en aquel año 1998, más exactamente en el verano de aquel año, le llegase aquella carta. Pero es que le llegó. El sobre era amarillento, grueso y pesado, y en él se podía leer lo siguiente, en letras escritas mediante una tinta verde muy especial: Señor H. Cortyon Segundo piso a la izquierda, al lado del lavabo Blue Jay Way, 5 Wellingborough Northampton Bueno, en principio no había duda que iba dirigida a él, a Henry Cortyon. Era mediodía de un día verdaderamente caluroso de julio cuando Henry, un chaval más bien delgado de pelo castaño y ojos negros como la pez, de 11 años, entró en la pequeña cocina pensando en comer. Su padre, un hombre rubio y alto, estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico. - ¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó. - Se acaba de ir a comprar unos huevos para comer -le contestó su padre, dejando el periódico encima de la mesa y mirándole fijamente-. Siéntate un momento, Henry. Quiero enseñarte algo. ¿Enseñarle algo? ¿Sería una sorpresa o algo así? A Henry le encantaban las sorpresas. - ¿Qué es, papá? -preguntó una vez que se había sentado. El señor Cortyon sacó un sobre amarillento del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a su hijo. Entonces el muchacho vio que era una carta dirigida a él mismo. - No la he abierto. No es de buena educación que abra cartas que no me corresponden. Va dirigida a ti, lo dice claramente en el sobre. ¡Vamos, si hasta pone donde duermes y todo! "Segundo piso a la izquierda, al lado del lavabo". Parece una broma -el señor Cortyon se rió ligeramente un momento. A Henry se le quedó una cara de estupefacción como si hubiera visto en ese preciso momento un gorila grandullón volando en el cielo con un osito de peluche en su espalda. ¡Una carta dirigida a él! ¿Quién podría, pues, dirigirle una carta? ¿Serían, quizás, sus amigos Nicolas Nerdell y James Coulier que le estaban gastando una broma, como había dicho su padre? Ellos estaban de vacaciones fuera de Inglaterra, el primero en Francia y el segundo en Italia. Podría ser, pero no lo creía. Nicolas y James no eran muy hechos para eso de las cartas. No creía que en verano se pusieran tan siquiera ni a escribir su propio nombre. - ¿Vas a abrirla o no? -le preguntó su padre-. He dicho que no es de buena educación que uno abra las cartas ajenas, pero si tú no quieres. Y Henry la abrió despacio, como si se tratara de una reliquia que al menor descuido se fuera a destrozar en sus manos. Al fin sacó dos hojas y leyó la primera, pasándosela después a su padre:  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).  
  
Querido señor Cortyon: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta  
  
Después de leer aquello la sospecha de que todo fuera una broma se hizo más evidente. ¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia? ¿Pero qué demonios era todo aquello? Albus Dumbledore. ¿Jefe de Magos? Magos, magos,. Todo aquello le recordaba a un compañero de clase del colegio, un tal August Forman, que hablaba que su abuelo había sido algo así como un mago. Todos le tomaban por loco, hasta él mismo. La gente no hablaba con August, ni él tampoco. La verdad es que no tenía amigos. Se burlaban de él por todo aquel rollo de magos y magia. Vivía justo en la casa de enfrente de la suya, pasando la carretera que habitualmente solía estar desierta en aquellos días de caluroso verano. El señor Cortyon se quedó también muy sorprendido al leer la hoja que le había dado su hijo. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero todavía quedaba más. En la segunda hoja había escritas cosas que hasta el mismo August se hubiera asustado al leerlas (por lo menos eso es lo que pensó Henry cuando lo hubo leído):  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
UNIFORME Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: - Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). - Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. - Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). - Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquitas con su nombre.)  
  
LIBROS Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: - "El libro reglamentario de hechizos" (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. - "Una historia de la magia", Bathilda Bagshot. - "La magia y sus magos", Atolo Joiki. - "Guía de transformación para principiantes", Emeric Switch. - "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", Phyllida Spore. - "Filtros y pociones mágicas", Arsenius Jigger. - "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", Newt Scamander. - "Las defensas esenciales contra la Magia Negra", Birok Nederland.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1 varita. 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). 1 juegos de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio. 1 balanza de latón.  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.  
  
¿Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo? ¿Un sombrero puntiagudo? ¿1 varita? Pero, ¿de qué diablos iba todo aquello? ¿Era serio o era una realidad difícil de percibir? Y todos esos libros. No había oído títulos más extraños que aquellos. - Todo esto debe de ser una trola, papá. Algún estúpido de clase me está tomando el pelo, nada más -dijo, pero en realidad seguía inquieto. Hasta se le había quitado de repente las ganas de comer. Su padre aun estaba leyendo la segunda hoja, con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Alguna vez habías oído ese nombre de colegio? -lo leyó otra vez desde la hoja que estaba encima de la mesa-. ¿Hog. Hogwarts? - En mi vida, hijo, en mi vida. Debes de tener razón. No tiene ningún sentido. Tú estás apuntado para la escuela secundaria de Northampton. ¿Colegio de Magia? Eso no existe. Como no sea algún club de esos en donde enseñan juegos de magia mediante cartas, hijo, no sé yo qué puede ser. Entonces se oyeron unas voces femeninas provenientes de la calle. Era una mujer que se estaba acercando a la puerta de entrada. - ¡Mamá ha vuelto de las compras! -dijo Henry corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Su padre lo siguió con el sobre con las hojas en la mano. Al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que la señora Cortyon no venía sola. Era una mujer de pelo castaño largo como el de su hijo. Venía hablando con un muchacho delgado de la edad de Henry. Era un muchacho con gafas que le agrandaban un poquillo sus ojos azules y con un pelo negro corto. Al ver a Henry en la puerta, sonrió de oreja a oreja: - ¡Henry! Tengo que hablarte seriamente, aunque tu madre me diga que estoy chiflado. - ¡August Forman! -dijo Henry sin creérselo apenas. Hacia un momento que había pensado en él y ahí estaba, por vez primera en toda su vida, delante de su puerta queriendo hablar con él. - Hijo, no he podido retenerle. Dice unas cosas que no sé yo. -dijo la señora Cortyon con voz cansada. Además de venir con bolsas llenas de compras (según parece no sólo había ido a por unos huevos), la conversación con August la había dejado deshecha. - ¡Henry! -repitió August sin dejar de sonreír-. Sé que te ha llegado una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, donde estudió mi abuelo mago. He visto como una lechuza ha dejado tu carta en el buzón. Son de lo más listas, ¿a qué sí? A mí también me ha llegado la carta por una lechuza -la sonrisa se le acentuó aun más-. ¡Nos vamos los dos a Hogwarts a estudiar magia! Entonces el señor Cortyon le enseñó la carta a la señora Cortyon. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no se desmayase al acabar de leer. 


	2. HOGWARTS NO PARECE TAN ABURRIDO, NO

2º CAPÍTULO: HOGWARTS NO PARECE TAN ABURRIDO, NO  
  
Pues era verdad. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Según parecía existía en Inglaterra un colegio interno basado solamente en la hechicería y la magia. ¡Qué cosas! A Henry le costó adaptarse a la idea: estaba invitado a ir a un colegio de magos en vez de ingresar en la escuela secundaria de Northampton. Todo se le aclaró mucho más el día en que (ya sería el 20 de agosto o así, más o menos) los padres de August, el señor y la señora Forman (el padre era un August crecidito, nada más, con aquellas gafas que le agrandaban los ojos), decidieron hacer una visita a los Cortyon para hablarles del colegio Hogwarts. Hasta fue el abuelo de August, un anciano de pelo canoso y bastón de madera (pero no sólo eso). Llegaron al mediodía, después de comer. La cita ya había sido concertada por teléfono. Al abrirles la puerta, allí estaban los tres, junto con August (seguía sonriendo como en el día que llegaron las lechuzas). Pero Henry no se fijó en él, ni tampoco en el señor y la señora Forman. Su mirada estaba dirigida al abuelo de August. Sí, tenía pelo canoso e andaba con ayuda de un bastón viejo de madera, pero quitando aquello su vestimenta era de lo más peculiar y extraña. Parecía haber salido de un carnaval fantástico. Iba vestido con una túnica color morado brillante que le llegaba hasta los pies, y una capa de naranja intenso de lo más vieja (en algunos lados estaba descosida). Para rematar la vestimenta ya de por sí insólita, llevaba puesto un gorro puntiagudo del mismo color que su túnica. Él también sonreía. Los padres de Henry tardaron un rato en invitarles a entrar, tan absortos como estaban al ver al anciano abuelo de August: - Lo siento. sí. eh. -empezó a balbucear el señor Cortyon. Henry jamás le había visto tan nerviosillo-. Bueno, pasen, por favor, y les prepararemos una taza de té. Nos sentaremos en el salón y. pues eso, charlaremos tranquilamente. - Gracias, gracias -agradeció el abuelo de August sin parar de sonreír y entrando en la estancia junto con sus tres familiares. - August, tú puedes ir a jugar al cuarto de Henry con él, si te apetece -dijo la señora Cortyon, pero sin mirar a August (no paraba de mirar con cara de extrañeza al abuelo). Así fue. Mientras los adultos se dirigían al salón a charlar, Henry condujo a August sin decir nada a su dormitorio, en el segundo piso (a la izquierda de las escaleras, al lado del baño, igualito que lo habían escrito en el sobre). Sin decir nada, sí, ya que con August no tenía una relación muy normal. Había ido a la misma escuela de primaria, en el mismo pueblo donde vivían, Wellingborough, y a August se le tomaba como un loco con sus historias de magia. No había hablado con él nunca, excepto un par de veces que le había tocado realizar algún problemilla de matemáticas conjuntamente con él. - Entra y sentémonos en la cama -dijo al fin Henry, cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio. - Sí, sí, Henry, ya que te tengo que contar muchas cosillas sobre Hogwarts -dijo August agradecido y de muy buen humor, sentándose rápidamente en la cama. Henry suspiró un momento y se sentó al lado de August: - Bueno, entonces es verdad todo eso de. como se llamaba el colegio. Hogart? - No, Henry, no. Es muy sencillo: Hogwarts! -dijo pronunciándolo lentamente y acercando su cara a la de Henry. Sus ojos los veía muy aumentados-. Es el mismo colegio donde mi abuelo Benjamín estudió magia. - Tú abuelo. ¿es ese anciano que ha venido con tus padres y que iba vestido con una túnica y capa naranja, de lo más extraño? - El mismo. Su vestimenta te parecerá extraña ahora, sí, pero ya verás en Hogwarts como ya no te parece tan rara. Allí todos iremos con túnicas. Habrás leído lo que debemos de llevar a Hogwarts, toda esa ropa, ¿no? ¡Túnicas negras, Henry! ¡Vamos a ser magos! En mi familia, exceptuando mi abuelo y mi abuela (murió hace un par de años) y unos tatarabuelos, todos son "muggles". Ha sido un sorpresa de lo más grande cuando recibí la carta. ¡Estoy destinado a ser un mago, no un muggle! - Mug. ¿mug-qué? -preguntó Henry mirando a August como si pensara que se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y se estaba volviendo majareta por completo. August se rió abiertamente. Tenía una risa algo estridente, como si fuera la sirena de los bomberos en su apogeo. - Los muggles son las personas no magas, como son tus padres o mis padres. Mi padre es farmacéutico, mientras que mi madre es contable, es decir, no tienen nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Y ahí comenzó la perorata de August sobre todo lo que sabía de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia donde iban a ser ingresados él y Henry. Henry le escuchó atentamente, queriendo hacerle miles y miles de preguntas pero que, a la vez, no quería que dejase de hablar ni un momento ya que lo que contaba era de lo más extraordinario. Después de la charla con August, ya no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela secundaria de Northampton. Estaba deseoso de entrar en el mundo mágico de Hogwarts. August le contó todas las cosas que le había contado su abuelo muchas noches, como para que se durmiera (y, por cierto, conseguía que se durmiera muy profundamente). Le contó que en Hogwarts existían cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada alumno debía de ingresar en una de las cuatro mediante una ceremonia con un sombrero. August dijo en este punto que seguía sin entender lo del sombrero, pero que sabía que su abuelo fue ingresado en Ravenclaw. Le contó también que los magos tenían un deporte muy difundido y famoso entre ellos, el quidditch, que, aunque no sabía muy bien como eran sus normas, le dijo a Henry que se jugaba montados en escobas voladoras. - ¿Y cómo es el colegio? -le preguntó Henry en un repentino golpe de incertidumbre. - Es como un castillo grandísimo al lado de un lago donde vive un calamar gigante o algo así. Todo eso ya lo conoceremos, no te preocupes ahora. ¡Ah, sí! -dijo de repente acordándose de algo-. Hay un comedor gigantesco donde todos los alumnos y profesores desayunan, cenan y demás, con velas flotando. Y le siguió contando muchas más cosas de Hogwarts. Según parecía, hasta hace pocos meses el mundo mágico, y también de alguna manera el muggle, había estado en un periodo de miedo y angustia por un tal lord Voldemort. Ahora ya había desaparecido (en ese mismo año, según le había indicado su abuelo hace algunas semanas), pero cuando existía, la gente tenía miedo hasta de pronunciar su nombre. Fue derrotado por un tal Harry Potter, de 17 años, que ahora tendría 18, junto con dos amigos suyos de su misma edad, una chica y un chico. Le costó acordarse de sus nombres, pero eran un tal Ron y una tal Hermione. Los tres habían acabado los siete cursos que se imparten en Hogwarts la pasada temporada. - Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre y debemos de coger el tren que nos conducirá para allá en la estación King Cross, de Londres -al decir esto, August se rasco la cabeza pensativo y con cara de extrañeza-. Lo más raro es el número del andén donde tenemos que coger el tren: el andén nueve y tres cuartos. - ¿Andén nueve y tres cuartos? Pero eso es imposible, August. Eso no existe. - Eso pienso yo también, pero el abuelo Benjamín me ha dicho que no me apure, que iremos con él y él mismo nos enseñará el modo de pisar ese andén. Entre todas las preguntas que tenía Henry había una que no podía dejarla suelta: - Oye, August. ¿Cómo o dónde demonios vamos a comprar todos esos libros de magia y esas varitas mágicas y demás cosas extrañas? -mientras preguntaba eso, alcanzó el sobre de Hogwarts que tenía en la mesilla de noche-. Mis padres podrán pagarlo, pero. August volvió a reírse de manera estridente. - Bueno, lo que está claro es que todo eso no se puede adquirir en ninguna tienda de Londres, por supuesto que no. Para ello debemos de internarnos en un callejón llamado Diagon. Mi abuelo sabe como entrar, tranquilo. Y Henry, otra cosa: con libras y demás no podrás pagarte nada de todo eso. En el mundo mágico no se utilizan esa clase de moneda muggle. Allí ahí monedas especiales (una de ellas creo recordar que se llama "knuts", o algo así). - ¿Qué? Pero yo no tengo nada de eso. - No te preocupes, Henry -le contesto August tocándole el hombro tranquilizadoramente a Henry-. El abuelo me ha dicho que él te pagará todo. Tiene mucho dinero mágico metido en no sé qué banco debajo de la tierra, muy por debajo de Londres. Y además dice que te ha abierto una nueva cuenta con tu nombre en dicho banco para que vayas ahorrando. Él ya te ha ayudado con una cantidad considerable. Así pues, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Vendrás a Hogwarts conmigo, ¿a qué sí? Henry se le quedó mirando. En el fondo estaba de lo más contento. Tenía que ser guay todo aquello de ir a un mundo mágico, o lo que fuera. ¡Debía de ser maravilloso! - Sí, tengo unas ganas horripilantes, August -dejo de sonreír al seguir hablando con voz más baja-. Oye, August, yo. Bueno, es que nunca he hablado contigo como Dios manda, es decir, yo siempre he intentado alejarme de ti, pensando que estarías un poco como loco con todo eso que contabas de tu abuelo y demás. Ya lo sé, me comporté como un verdadero mal amigo y comprendo que estés resentido conmigo. Pero August no dejaba de sonreír: - Oye, no digas pamplinadas, ¿de acuerdo? Toda la gente me tenía por loco, hasta los profes, pero ya eso ha pasado y ahora pensemos en el futuro, ¿bien? - ¡Claro, sí! -afirmó Henry de lo más contento y alegre. August era un buen chaval y tenía un nuevo amigo. Poco después oyeron la voz de la señora Cortyon que les llamaba para que bajasen rápidamente, que ya acababan de hablar. Cuando Henry bajó junto con August las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres y los padres y el abuelo mago de August en la puerta de la entrada prestos para irse, se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban más tranquilos y contentos que antes de que vinieran a visitarlos. Por vez primera, Benjamín Forman, el abuelo mago de August, se dirigió a él: - Bueno, Henry, deseoso de ir a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? -Henry afirmó con un movimiento mínimo de la cabeza. Benjamín le sonrió-. Estupendo, ya sabía yo. Bueno, August ya te habrá contado muchas cosas del mundo mágico. Si no tienes inconveniente iremos mañana mismo a Londres los tres a comprar todo lo necesario para Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? Te recogeré a las 11, ¿vale? - Sí, señor Forman, sí. Muchas gracias por todo. Y se despidieron de los señores Forman, el abuelo y de August. August se fue indicándole a Henry la señal de okay con el dedo pulgar, sin dejar de sonreír. Aquella noche no pudo dormir lo suficiente pensando en el día de mañana y en todo lo nuevo que vería. 


End file.
